leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-5669306-20121207203540
DISCLAIMER: Haven't played her on PBE, just trying to read her moveset. Reading the comments, this is really reminding me of what people thought was going on with Darius when his ability stats became public. They saw "25% armor pen" and "scaling true damage" and immediately the "OMG RIOT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE". What came out of it? A character who's basically bruiser LeBlanc who can feed himself ten kills during laning phase and still hardly stay relevant if the game goes on for too long because decently fed AD carries deal as much damage with a crit as Darius does with a fully stacked ult and they don't have to spend half their mana pool to get there. Now, what have we got with her? Her passive means that buying health, and by extension resistances, will be more rewarding for more reasons than "you just have to or you'll die" (a feeling I sometimes get from playing Shyvana and others similar to her). Her Q takes a while to gain range, similarily to Varus, so it'll immediately alarm the enemy of an incoming combo they can retreat from and a hefty cooldown on lower ranks, so it'll probably be more useful as a ganking tool. Maybe initiating a gank as top laner, but then more likely from the upper brush or just close range. Her W takes three hits with her abilities to gain any benefit from them and her kit offers four guarranteed charges per major fight, which means that, while 10 percent maximum health sounds scary (especially since it scales on top of that), 1. it's physical and therefore easier to itemize against (i.e. Ninja Tabi and Thornmail, which would be especially hilarious if the passive set off the counterdamage) and 2. it'll gain more damage from attacking tankier enemies anyways and if you're spending your entire ability rotation on the enemy tank, you're doing it wrong (unless, of course, their tank happens to carry). Her E is... tricky, to say the least. Depending on whether or not this ability resets your autoattack timer (which would be odd given that most of those abilities are placed on the Q button), you'd be getting a faster Three Talon Strike in terms of damage minus the finishing knockup and with a far longer cooldown (16 seconds for both charges when completely leveled), though with the benefit of hitting enemies standing behind the target like a shortranged Graves ulti. Finally, her ultimate, which mechanically is a mixture of Malphite's and Nautilus', because you both knock around everything in your way and move to the target location. Basically, once you're in from there, there's no way out. In a teamfight, it'd be difficult to charge out without taking massive detours because you probably want to get to the carry, and if the enemy is playing smartly, that one will stand behind the rest of the team, i.e. perfect cockblocks for a charge back out. Of course you might say "why would I want to charge back out again", but that always depends on the situation, so we should keep it in mind. Top seems like a good place to put her because of her raw damage potential, but since that's pretty much all she's got, she might want to itemize either sustain or effective health, so she'll be in trouble if she's got a good harasser as her lane opponent and not enough money to do so. Jungle seems more likely thanks to her excellent single target damage and decent enough ganking capabilities. Mid if you're feeling especially gimmicky. TL;DR: She isn't as bad as Darius in terms of how dangerous he ended up being compared how people thought he would've ended up like - at all - but she has definite weaknesses that, when her numbers are done being tweaked, will definitely not make her uncounterable. However, I can already see her dunking solo queue all day long because, well, it's solo queue. That's my uneducated opinion on the matters, at least. Feel free to point out any mistakes I made in my assumptions. also what the hell am i doing with my life